Motorized boats are usually refueled at a dockside pump, which operates at a high pressure to attempt to quickly fill the fuel tank. Such pumps usually include sensing devices to shut off the pump when the fuel tank is full. However, it is not uncommon for the tank to overfill and force some fuel through a vent in the hull, which is connected by a vent line to the fuel tank. It is generally mandated that a boat fuel tank be vented to a location outside the boat hull to prevent build-up of fuel vapors, which may become explosive, inside the hull. The spillage from a single boat may be insignificant. However, at a marina fuel dock where boats are continuously being fueled throughout a day the cumulative spillage and resultant water pollution and contamination becomes significant.
Dependent on the boat design, the fuel vent may be located quite remote from the fuel tank. Typically, a vent fitting is mounted to extend through the boat hull and has a downwardly directed opening. The vent fitting is connected to the fuel tank through piping or a tube to the fuel tank. Discharge of fuel into the water is not environmentally acceptable. However, some fuel may be discharged through the vent at time of fueling, this is a major cause of water pollution at marinas. Such discharge, particularly at the time of fueling, has long been recognized and many structures and devices have been proposed to attempt to prevent such spillage from entering the water. The most simple of such devices have been the provision of apparatus device that is removably attached to the boat hull to catch or absorb the fuel exiting the vent. Examples of such devices are found disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,1255; 230,372; 5.469,800; and 5,850,858. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,114 also discloses a vent attachment apparatus in a more complex form.
These known arrangements require storage of the attachment device, retrieval at the time of fueling, attachment to the boat hull or vent, detachment from the boat hull or vent after fueling, disposal of captured fuel and returning the device to storage. These are tasks the fueling attendant does not have time to or will not undertake and must be performed by the boat owner. These arrangements concentrate on capturing fuel overflow at the vent.
Other fueling systems have been proposed which include a fuel overflow catch basin in or associated with a vent line where fuel overflow is captured and returned through additional piping to the fuel tank. Examples of such fueling systems are found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,099 and 5,894,809. These proposals require a redesign of conventional fueling and fuel tank venting systems which a boat manufacturer will not want to undertake due to the expenses of additional components and installation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved boat fuel overflow protection system which is easily and economically installed on a boat during manufacture, and which is also easily and economically added to most existing boats at little expense. The invention permits the installation of efficient vent overflow protection with minimal additional parts and little expenditure of time.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fuel overflow protection system for boats.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved boat overflow protection system that may be quickly and conveniently installed in a boat fuel tank venting system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a boat fuel vent overflow protection system that may be easily operated by a fueling attendant.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device and method for venting the interior of a boat fuel tank to a fuel collection container while the boat is being fueled.